Sunflower
by leleekyumin
Summary: "Because it's you. Because it's you that i love like this. From the beginning there was only you." Cho Kyuhyun. Kisah-kisah ini sudah berlalu, tapi dia masih bisa merasakan, bagaimana jantungnya berdegup cepat saat kata-kata cinta itu terbalas , untuk yang pertama kalinya. a Kyumin Fanfiction/Kyuhyun/Sungmin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

...

Thailand. Ini bukan pengalaman pertama baginya mengunjungi negara itu. Senyuman sudah sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya, meskipun sebenarnya senyuman itu tertutupi masker yang sengaja ia pakai di wajahnya. Cho Kyuhyun tak ingin fansnya tahu wajah lelahnya. Dia hanya ingin tersenyum di hadapan orang-orang yang begitu mencintainya, seperti yang pernah dikatakan seseorang " _tersenyumlah, dengan begitu mereka juga akan tersenyum",_ ah orang itu...

Cho Kyuhyun merindukan (lagi) Lee Sungmin sekarang, bahkan hal-hal kecil mengingatkan ia pada _hyung_ manisnya. Bagaimana hyungnya tersenyum, bagaimana hyungnya kesal, bagaimana hyungnya sedih,

"Kyuhyun oppa, annyeong!" Baiklah Kyuhyun terlalu serius melamunkan Sungmin sampai tak ada sadar ada dua orang fans yang mendekatinya.

"Ah ne, annyeong!" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan kikuk, bingung kapan dua gadis ini muncul.

"oppa, mian sudah mengganggu. Kami memperhatikan oppa daritadi. Kami hanya ingin memberikan ini. Semoga dapat menemani oppa selama disini, walaupun 'dia' tak ada. Mohon diterima, Kyuhyun oppa"

kedua gadis itu memberikan sebuah kotak dan membungkukkan badan, kemudian pergi begitu saja. Hei, bahkan Kyuhyun belum mengucapkan terima kasih. _'siapa mereka, bahkan bahasa koreanya lancar sekali'_ batinnya

Kyuhyun membuka bungkusan itu dan melihat isinya. Senyuman itu bertambah lebar dibalik masker hitamnya.

...

Cho Kyuhyun baru saja menyelasaikan syuting sebuah iklan produk makanan, dia merasa belum lelah padahal ini sudah malam. Akhirnya dia memutuskan beristirahat saja di kamar hotel tempatnya menginap. Tidak tidur tentu saja, hanya beristirahat.

Merasa bosan, dia mengambil bungkusan yang diberikan dua fans anehnya tadi. Sebuah bantal leher dengan model kelinci dan berwarna pink. Ah Kyuhyun baru saja mengingatnya, bukankah fans tadi berkata bantal leher ini untuk menggantikan 'dia'? ' _Baik sekali mereka'_ batinnya.

' _Kau lihat hyung, ternyata fansku tahu siapa yang aku rindukan. Apa kerinduanku terlihat dengan jelas? Kalau begitu, semoga kau juga tak tahu.'_

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memakai bantal leher itu, menutup mata dan bayangan Sungmin yang sedang memangku kepalanya terlintas begitu saja. Benarkah itu bayangan? Karena Kyuhyun merasa nyata. Sungmin ada disini sekarang, dengan tangan hangatnya mengusap-usap kepalanya. Kyuhyun merasa bahagia sekaligus ingin menangis sekarang juga. Dia merasa sudah gila, dia merasa gila karena merindukan Sungmin.

"kau membuatku gila, Min. Hanya merindukanmu membuatku benar-benar gila"

Dan kyuhyun benar-benar menangis sekarang, dengan menggenggam sebuah tangan mungil yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya. Tanpa peduli semua itu hanya bayangannya.

...TBC...

Hai salam kenal reader ffn. Terima kasih sudah sudi membaca karya ku yang pertama. 'the day we felt distance' itu murni terinsirasi dari lagunya Cho Kyuhyun. Thanks to him.

Aku merasa rindu melihat kyu dan min bareng di kehidupan nyata,aku tau tmn2 joyer juga gt. Semoga ke depannya aku bisa ttep nulis buat mereka. Kalo kita ga bisa liat mereka di dunia nyata, kenapa ga kita bikin sendiri moment buat mereka? ;')

Keep calm and love KYUMIN.


	2. Chapter 2

...

" _kau membuatku gila, Min. Hanya merindukanmu membuatku benar-benar gila"_

 _Dan kyuhyun benar-benar menangis sekarang, dengan menggenggam sebuah tangan mungil yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya. Tanpa peduli semua itu hanya bayangannya._

 _..._

Chapter 2

...

" _Tidurlah Cho Kyuhyun, mimpi indahlah, aku aku juga merindukanmu."_ Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah bisikan di telinganya. Senyum merekah begitu saja, dan kemudian deru napas tidurnya terdengar. Cho Kyuhyun telah tertidur dengan bermimpi indah.

Sementara itu, nun jauh disana, di sebuah bagian negara Korea Selatan, di sebuah camp latihan militer, seorang laki-laki duduk dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah figura foto, berbisik lirih _"Tidurlah Cho Kyuhyun, mimpi indahlah, aku aku juga merindukanmu."_

...

Pagi hari yang mendung, Cho Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Direntangkannya kedua tangan sembari mengingat-ngingat kegiatan apa yang terakhir dia lakukan sebelum tidur.

Tiba-tiba dia terduduk, berusaha mengingat-ngingat kembali apakah kejadian semalam nyata atau hanya khayalan saja. Dia merasa tangannya menggenggam sesuatu, ah sebuah bantal leher. Jadi semalam itu hanya bayangan saja. Benar, tak mungkin Sungmin mendatanginya semalam apalagi mengucapkan kata-kata selamat malam.

Drrrrrttttt ddddrrrrttttt

Sebuah dering handphone membuyarkan lamunan Cho Kyuhyun. Dia buru-buru mencari keberadaan handphone nya tersebut, dan mengangkatnya dengan malas saat tahu siapa yang menghubunginya

Flip...

" _ya! Cho Kyuhyun lama sekali kau mengangkatnya!"_ seru Ryewook disana

Cho Kyuhyun mendengus begitu mendengar suara melengking milik hyungnya ini, bahkan Ryewook tak mengucapkan kalimat sapaan

"aku baru saja bangun, hyung. Ada apa kau menelepon?"

" _sopanlah sedikit magnae! Memang aku tak boleh menghubungimu?"_ Baiklah Kyuhyun merasa kesal sekarang

"ckckckc baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Ryewook terkikik dan merasa puas telah mengerjai dongsaengnya, tapi kemudian dia segera menghentikan tawanya ketika ingat apa tujuan dia menelepon Kyuhyun.

" _hmm Kyu, kapan kau pulang?"_

"lusa, hyung. Aku masih harus mengahadiri fanmeeting. Setelah itu baru bisa kembali ke seoul. Memang kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?"

Ryewook berpikir, apa ia harus mengatakannya? _"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin kau membawakan oleh-oleh untukku. Itu wajib, kau tahu!"_

"ya! Hyung! Kau pikir aku kesini itu berlibur. Hah! Jadi untuk ini kau menelepon?! Baiklah kututup saja!" Kyuhyun baru saja akan menjauhkan handphonenya saat suara melengking ryewook terdengar lagi.

" _aku menemuinya!"_ Ryewook mengatakannya dengan sangat cepat sampai dia merasa ragu dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Apa Kyuhyun akan mendengarnya?

Kyuhyun menempelkan kembali ponsel ke telinganya, "Apa kau bilang tadi?"

Ryewook menghela napas pelan sebelum menjelaskan, sepertinya dia memang harus mengatakannya.

" _Aku mendapat libur kemarin, dan memutuskan menjenguk Sungmin hyung. Aku merindukannya. Dan yeah kami bertemu, dia.. dia menitipkan salam untukmu. "_

Kyuhyun terdiam, sudah beberapa waktu ini dia tak bertemu Sungmin. Jadwalnya sangat padat, dan dia juga tak tahu apa dia masih boleh menemui Sungmin atau tidak.

" _Kyu.. kau mendengarku? Dia merindukanmu, aku rasa. Apa kalian bertengkar saat konser kemarin? Bukankah dia datang? Sungmin Hyung bilang, kau mengacuhkannya selama disana. Ck kau ini. Dia sudah susah-susah menemuimu dan kau malah mengacuhkannya, ada apa denganmu?!"_ Ryewook merasa kesal sekaligus bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Sungmin bercerita bahwa dia menepati janjinya untuk mengahadiri konser Kyuhyun. Bahkan dia harus meminta bantuan banyak orang. Tapi sikap Kyuhyun...

"Aku mengacuhkannya." Akhirnya Kyuhyun bersuara "Aku hanya tak ingin dia melakukan itu. Bersusah-susah hanya untuk menemuiku. Aku... aku merasa tak tega padanya, hyung. Sungmin hyung tak pernah mengucapkan apapun tentang hubungan kami semenjak kejadian laknat itu. "

" _apa maksudmu, kyu?"_ ryewook semakin tak mengerti

"Sudahlah, kau tak akan mengerti. Tenang saja aku akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh, bye"

" _Kyu!"_

"apa lagi?"

" _Jika kau mulai meragukan perasaan sungmin hyung padamu, maka kau harus menjauhkan pikiran itu. Dia sangat mencintaimu, Kyu. Aku tahu itu. Bahkan dari awal, hanya kau yang dicintainya. Ckck kenapa aku jadi membocorkannya. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Bye! Hey jangan lupa oleh-oleh!"_

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan perkataan Ryewook tentang oleh-oleh, hyungnya itu bilang apa tadi?

"Dari awal? Dari awal? Jadi, sungmin..."

...

TBC

...

Terima kasih banyak yang udah review di chapter 1 Sunflower, yang udah nyemangatin, dan nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. **Ovellea, abilhimah, Choi Rye Hyun,** thank you


	3. Chapter 3 (Full flashback)

...

 **September 2012. Shinwa Broadcast w/ Super Junior**

"Kau boleh menyukai siapapun tapi hal itu boleh berubah untuk menunjukan dirimu pada yang lain" Shindong berseru dengan semangat, membuat para member Super Junior dan Shinwa semakin geli.

Hey yang benar saja, mereka harus memilih salah satu member yang bukan dari grupnya untuk dijadikan pasangan. Mungkin bukan masalah bagi yang lain, tapi itu akan menjadi masalah untuk seseorang disana.

' _ckck aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun jadi pasangan sungmin hyung'_ batin Cho Kyuhyun

Dia melirik Sungmin berharap Sungmin melihatnya. Tapi kenyataannya Sungmin sama sekali tak memperhatikannya.

...

"ah sangat menyenangkan" Junjin berkata.

"yang pertama, Kyuhyun SJ"

"merayu pada satu orang?" Kyuhyun bertanya

"Hanya tunjukan pesonamu"

Cho Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dan menunjukan rayuannya bagi Shinwa hyungdeul yang ada disana. Dia merasa geli sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia merayu orang yang tak ingin ia rayu. Ck Kyuhyun merasa bodoh, padahal biasanya ia sangat pintar merayu. Cho, yang kau rayu hanya Sungmin!

Hyesung akhirnya bertanya pada Kyuhyun, "apakah ada member khusus yang kau suka?"

' _member? Tentu saja ada! SUNGMIN!'_ batinnya menjawab

"aku punya seorang di hatiku" _'Sungmin'_ dan nama itu hanya dia ucapkan dalam hatinya

"Cha, kita dengarkan suara lembut Kyuhyun"

' _okay waktunya menarik perhatianmu hyung, dan membuatmu ingat sesuatu'_

 **Because it's you...** (Sungmin merasa tak asing dengan lagu ini)

 **Because it's you that i love like this..** (Senyuman mulai berkembang dari bibir sexynya. _'Ya apa maksudmu Kyu_ ' tiba-tiba dia ingin tertawa dan terus tersenyum)

 **From the beginning that was only you...**

...

Skip time

(di dorm malam hari)

Lee Sungmin meregangkan tubuhnya dan segera naik ke atas tempat tidur untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Diliriknya kasur samping yang masih kosong. _'Kemana anak itu?_ ' batinnya bertanya.

Sejurus kemudian sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah manis Sungmin. Sebuah ingatan masa lalu hadir begitu saja dalam pikirannya. Dia tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengingat keseluruhan memori tentang kejadian itu. Baginya, itu akan menjadi memori yang tak terlupakan.

Lee Sungmin memejamkan mata, mencoba merasakan lagi perasaannya saat itu. Dan dia sadar, semuanya masih terasa indah, semuanya masih terasa membahagiakan. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas rasanya.

" Bahagia, manis dan Cho Kyuhyun. Sejak awal hanya kau, hanya Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin tetap tersenyum.

 **...**

Desember 2008

Sungmin baru saja tiba di dorm setelah aktivitasnya seharian ini. Dia merasa lelah dan tak mempunyai tenaga lagi bahkan untuk makan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mandi saja, untuk kemudian tidur.

"Hyung ayo kita makan, aku menunggumu sejak tadi" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul dan itu membuatnya merengut

"aku lelah,kyu. Kau makan saja duluan."

"jadi kau tak akan makan? Tidak kubiarkan! Ayo ikut aku!" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin keluar dari kamar mereka menuju dapur.

Disana terlihat Ryewook dan Yesung yang baru saja selesai makan.

"Kalian akan makan?" ryewook bertanya

"hmm" dan itu gumaman Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan tidak melihat wajah hyung yang sedang bertanya padanya.

Kyuhyun mendudukan sungmin di atas kursi dan beranjak untuk mengambilkan Sungmin makanan. Namun dia merasa ada yang salah,

"Kenapa tak ada makanan?"

"tadi aku bertanya Cho makanya dijawab! Kami orang terakhir yang memakan makanan di atas meja. Aku pikir tak ada yang akan makan lagi. Jadi kami habiskan"

"mwo?! Ya! Kenapa tak dihabiskan? Kau tak liihat aku dan sungminku sedang kelaparan?"

"Jangan berteriak padaku! Kami tidak sengaja, aku pikir kalian sudah makan!"

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Ryewook bertengkar. Yesung dan Sungmin cukup terganggu dengan perkataan kyuhyun sebelumnya. Bahkan sungmin sampai merasa salah mendengar.

"Sungminku? Siapa yang kau sebut dengan sungminku, Kyu?" Yesung bertanya pada Kyuhyun sambil memberi kode bahwa dongsaengnya baru saja keceplosan tadi.

Kyuhyun dan Ryewook serempak menoleh pada Yesung. Jika ryewook merasa kebingungan, maka Kyuhyun berbanding terbalik. Dia panik. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan?

"Apa makasudmu, kyu?" matilah kau Cho, sungmin bertanya padamu!

"hm.. itu maksudku hyung. Hmm ... Ya Kim Ryewook, ini gara-gara kau menghabiskan makanannya!"

"kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku lagi paboya!"

Akhirnya sebelum Ryewook semakin murka, Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun menjauh dan keluar dari dorm.

"kenapa kau teriak-teriak, wooki? Kasian Sungmin. Dia sudah pusing dengan Kyuhyun dan kau menambahnya." Yesung bertanya dengan suara selembut mungkin agar ryewook tak tersinggung.

"biar saja hyung, aku kesal kenapa dia menyalahkanku. Ck ada ada saja. Eh tapi apa maksud kyu tadi ya? Sungminku?"

"entah"

"jangan-jangan kyuhyun juga..."

"jangan campuri urusan orang lain ryewooki"

Yesung pergi dari dapur bermaksud untuk tidur ' _eh apa maksud ryewook dengan_ _ **kyuhyun juga?**_ _Apa sungmin menyukai kyuhyun juha? Ah terserah, bukan urusanku_ _ **'**_

...

Sungmin menjalankan mobilnya dengan kyuhyun di sebelahnya yang masih merengut. Sungmin sangat lelah hari ini, dan berkat kekeraskepalaan Cho Kyuhyun dia masih menyetir mobil. Padahal dia sangat merindukan kasurnya.

"kita akan makan dimana,kyu?"

...

"ck berhentilah cemberut! wajahmu terlihat seperti pantat bebek,kyu!"

"ya! Hyung!"

"hahahah araseo, jadi kita makan dimana?" Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun akan selalu jadi obat lelahnya. Buktinya sekarang dia tertawa dan melupakan sedikit (hanya sedikit) rasa lelahnya.

"teman sekolahku punya sebuah restoran. Bagaimana jika kita makan disana?"

"baiklah, kau yang tunjukan jalannya"

...

Mobil berhenti di sebuah teman kecil. Kyumin keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke sebuah gang sempit dengan Kyuhyun yang menuntun.

"Kyu, kenapa masuk ke gang sempit seperti ini?"

"memang seperti ini jalannya hyung. Sudahlah jangan mengeluh."

Sungmin meengerucutkan bibirnya merasa kesal dengan jawaban kyuhyun. Dia tidak merasa mengeluh. Dia hanya bertanya.

Sebuah rumah makan yang tidak terlalu besar ada di hadapan sungmin sekarang. Terlihat sepi dan jika tak ada papan bernama "Rumah Makan" disana, mungkin sungmin akan berpikir ini adalah sebuah rumah.

"ayo masuk" kyuhyun menggenggam tangan sungmin tanpa sadar. Sedangkan sungmin merasa wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang, Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti seorang gadis yang disukainya.

...

TBC

...

Hai,

Thanks buat yang udah follow ff ini. Itu artinya masih ada yang nugguin. Jadi, aku usahain update tiap hari. Terimakasih yang udah baca, khususnya yang udah follow dan review.

Please enjoy this chap

Keep calm and love Kyumin.


	4. Chapter 4

...

 _kyuhyun menggenggam tangan sungmin tanpa sadar. Sedangkan sungmin merasa wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang, Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti seorang gadis yang disukainya._

...

"Kau pesan apa,hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya duluan karena dilihatnya sejak tadi sungmin hanya diam melamun. Rumah makan ini bukan restoran mewah yang punya banyak menu, seharusnya sungmin tak butuuh waktu lama untuk memilih menu.

"samakan saja denganmu"

Kyuhyun melongo tak percaya. Jadi sejak tadi sungmin terdiam bukan memikirkan untuk memilih menu. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak mengerti. Akhirnya dia memutuskan memesan nasi goreng kimchi untuk mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun melihat sungmin terdiam (lagi). Akhirnya dia bangun dan pindah duduk sehingga ia bisa bersebelahan dengan sungmin. Kyuhyun tak takut dilihat orang lain karena memang mereka menempati meja yang cukup tersembunyi di pojok, untuk menghindari dikenali fansnya tentu saja.

"kenapa pindah?" Akhirnya sungmin membuka suara

"ingin saja. Memang tak boleh?"

"ck terserah saja."

Kyuhyun berdecak mendengar jawaban ketusnya sungmin. Hey ada apa dengan hyungnya ini? "ada apa denganmu hyung? Kau sedang datang bulan?"

Sungmin dengan gesit menjitak belakang kepala kyuhyun tanpa kelembutan, membuat sang pemilik kepala mengaduh kesakitan. "YA! Lee Sungmin! Appo!"

"kau pikir aku gadis, jaga bicaramu Kyu."

"lalu kenapa marah-marah begitu? Seperti ibu-ibu hamil saja"

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun sudah bersiap memegangi kepala belakangnya, takut jadi korban kejahatan tangan kanan sungmin lagi. Tapi sayang sekali sungmin malah memukul jidatnya membuat kyuhyun mengaduh lagi lebih keras. "Hyung!"

Sungmin tertawa melihat ekspresi kesakitan kyuhyun, tak sadar sama sekali akan sebegitu sakit pukulannya itu bahkan sekarang menimbulkan warna merah disana. Sungmin merasa bersalah ditambah dengan kyuhyun yang masih meringis memegangi kepala. Refleks sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus kening kyuhyun yang memerah sambil meniupnya secara perlahan.

Kyuhyun terdiam kaku tak menyangka mendapat serangan dadakan seperti ini. Tiba-tiba dia merasa menjadi patung dan tak bisa berpikir jernih, hembusan tiupan sungmin pada keningnya menimbulkan getaran hangat yang pada sekujur tubuhnya. Padahal sungmin hanya sedang meniup keningnya, tapi kyuhyun merasa hembusan itu mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Hyung..."

Sedangkan sungmin yang baru saja menyadari seberapa dekat posisi mereka segera menjauhkan diri, tak percaya dia berani melakukan itu. Rona merah tercipta begitu saja di wajahnya. Dia gugup, sekaligus takut. Apa yang akan Kyuhyun pikirkan tentangnya?

"Mian, Kyu. Apa masih terasa sakit?" sungmin mencoba mengalihkan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja canggung

Jika Sungmin mencoba bersikap untuk tenang, maka Kyuhyun tetap dalam posisinya tadi. Terdiam kaku dan entah kenapa sekarang matanya berfokus pada bibir sungmin. Gelegnyar panas yang baru saja menghinggapinya menjadi semakin panas saat melihat bibir itu bergerak-gerak seiring sungmin yang terus saja berbicara

"Kyu,hmmm, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"...Kyu... kau tak mendadak amnesia kan?"

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan ucapan sungmin tadi, dia hanya berusaha mengikuti tuntunan hatinya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sungmin, mencoba menghapus jarak yang ada diantara mereka. Mencoba mencari tahu keinginan hatinya, dia hanya mengikuti keinginan hatinya.

Dan sungmin hanya melotot tak percaya saat kyuhyun mencium keningnya penuh kasih. bukan ciuman di kening seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan. Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan penuh kelembutan, menciumnya lama.

Ciuman itu turun ke hidungnya, dan berakhir pada bibir ranum sungmin. Kyuhyun mencium sungmin dengan penuh cinta. Mencoba menyalurkan perasaaan cinta terpendamnya yang tak pernah sungmin tahu. Kyuhyun ingin sungmin merasakan perasaannya melalui ciuman itu.

Ciuman itu terlepas setelah beberapa saat, bukan ciuman bergairah seperti french kiss atau yang lainnya. Itu hanya ciuman penuh kelembutan, ciuman penuh rasa cinta kyuhyun untuk sungmin.

...

Kini kyuhyun yang mengendarai mobil sungmin dalam perjalanan pulang mereka. Setelah kejadian manis tak terduga itu sungmin dan kyuhyun tak lagi banyak bertanya. Sungmin yang terlalu kaget dan kyuhyun yang takut sungmin membencinya setelah ini.

Udara malam itu sangat dingin, dan sungmin bisa merasakannya bahkan dari dalam mobil.. Walaupun sudah dinyalakan penghangat, dia tetap saja menggigil. Diliriknya kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menyetir dan fokus melihat ke depan

' _apa yang terjadi? Apa yang tadi itu mimpi? Ck ayolah lee sungmin jangan besar kepala! Mungkin kyuhyun hanya terbawa suasana tadi. Ya mungkin'_

Tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan mobil sungmin. Dia merasa cukup kesulitan mengendalikan kemudi, kemudian kyuhyun memilih menepikan mobil ke pinggir jalan, khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

Sungmin keheranan melihat kyuhyun keluar dari mobil, sepertinya ia terlalu keras berpikir sampai tak sadar mobil sudah berhenti. Jadi sungmin pun mengikuti kyuhyun keluar dari mobil. Dia melihat kyuhyun mengecek ban belakang mobil dan melihat raut wajah kyuhyun yang kesal sudah dipastikan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"ada apa kyu?" sungmin berjalan mendekati kyuhyun

"lihat, ban mobilnya kempes."

"mwo? Jangan bercanda kyu?!" sungmin panik sendiri. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan mereka masih jauh menuju dorm. Sungmin segera mengambil ponselnya ke dalam mobil dan mencoba menghubungi eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam memperhatikan gerak-gerik sungmin. Dia sama sekali tidak panik, justru dia sedang gugup memikirkan rencananya. _'apa ini waktu yang tepat?'_

"hyuk, akhirnya kau menjawab. Tolong aku!"

" _hah? Tolong? Tolong apa hyung? Aku sangat mengantuk"_

Samar-samar kyuhyun mendengar suara sungmin berbicara dengan eunhyuk di telepon. Hingga akhirnya kyuhyun melihat sungmin berbalik dengan senyum merekahnya dan menghampiri kyuhyun yang masih berdiam diri di tempat.

"kau tak usah panik kyu, eunhyuk dan shindong akan datang menjemput kita."

"aku tak panik. Aku sedang berpikir"

Kening sungmin berkerut tak mengerti. "berpikir apa? Aku sudah menyelesaikan masalah kita."

"belum, hyung. Belum" kyuhyun maju lebih dekat untuk menjangkau sungmin. Meraih tangan lembut milik hyungnya itu dan seketika sungmin makin bingung saat kyuhyun malah bernyanyi..

 **Because it's you...**

 **Because it's you that i love like this..**

 **From the beginning that was only you...**

Sungmin berpikir mungkin saja kyuhyun demam karena kedinginan sampai ia melantur seperti itu, ia menempelkan tangannya yang bebas dari genggaman kyuhyun untuk mengecek suhu tubuh kyuhyun. "kau demam?"

Kyuhyun merasa dijatuhkan dari tempat yang sangat tinggi. Dia sedang mencoba membangun suasana romantis untuk mereka, dan seperti itu saja respon sungmin. HAH kyuhyun merasa kecewa.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan sungmin begitu saja dan berjalan melewati hyungnya itu untuk masuk kedalam mobil. ' _aku bisa gila'_ batinnya miris

Sungmin ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dan melihat kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya menunduk di atas stir mobil.

"jadi kau benar-benar sakit? Tapi suhu tubuhmu normal" sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan badan kyuhyun. Dia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, kenapa dongsaengnya ini tiba-tiba terlihat kesal.

Kyuhyun merasa jengah dengan sikap sungmin. Hyungnya ini benar-benar tidak peka. Tunggu, tidak peka atau memang tidak peduli? Kyuhyun berpikir apa sungmin tak pernah menyukainya? _'lalu kenapa dia diam saja saat tadi kucium?'_

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mulai berteriak kesal karena tak mendapat respon dari kyuhyun

"APA?!"

"Kau kenapa Cho Kyuhyun?!"

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya mencintaimu"

Sungmin terdiam seketika, urat tegang dan murka yang sempat terlihat di wajahnya,memudar begitu saja. Dia berusaha mencerna kata-kata kyuhyun, tapi dia masih tak mengerti.

"apa?"

"aku mencintaimu. Apa sulit bagimu memahaminya? Atau kau memang tak ingin memahaminya hyung?" kyuhyun bertanya sarkatis

"aku yakin kau sudah tahu tentang perasaanku, hyungdeul bahkan berkata peraasnku ini seperti dasar di lautan dangkal, sangat terlihat jelas. Semua menyadarinya,tapi kau tidak. Apa kau tak mencintaiku?" kyuhyun bertanya lirih

Sungmin terdiam lagi. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tahu dengan jelas seperti apa perasaan kyuhyun padanya. Dia hanya berpura-pura tak tahu. Bagaimana mungkin dia tak tahu jika setiap hari Lee Hyukjae merecokinya dengan cerita-cerita dari donghae tentang perasaan kyuhyun? Ckck benar-benar BAIK sekali kedua dongsaengnya itu.

Sungmin hanya tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Mereka tak mungkin bersama, mereka... tak boleh saling mencintai. Apa yang akan dunia katakan? Dunia tak akan merestui mereka. Dunia tak akan membiarkan mereka bersama.

...

Kamar Kyumin. September 2012.

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Betapa beraninya dia mengambil keputusan saat itu, mengucap janji yang entah bisa ia pegang pada kyuhyun. Ia hanya ingin bahagia. Saat itu yang ingin hanya kyuhyun juga tahu perasaannya.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, kyu. Aku tak peduli kekejaman seperti apa yang akan dunia lakukan pada kita. Aku tak tahu takdir apa yang akan datang untuk memisahkan kita. Bagiku, selama kau masih mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu. Itu cukup."_

Sungmin menangis terharu mengingat bagaimana akhirnya mereka bersama. Perjalanan cinta yang telah mereka lewati. Dia tak tahu sampai kapan ini akan berakhir. Dia hanya tahu kyuhyun ada disampingnya. dia.. terlalu mencintai kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masuk kekamarnya setelah puas bermain game bersama changmin. Dia berpikir sungmin sudah tidur, namun yang didapat adalah sungmin yang masih membuka matanya dengan wajah sendu.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

Sungmin yang tak menyadari kehadiran kyuhyun, terlonjak kaget.

"kapan kau masuk?" berusaha menetralkan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. Dia tak ingin kyuhyun tahu bahwa dia baru saja menangis.

"kau menangis?"

"tidak."

"Kau menangis!"

"Tidak!"

Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya.

"aku hanya.. aku sedang mengingat sesuatu." Sungmin tertunduk malu dihadapan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan sungmin. Mendekap erat orang yang sangat ia cintai ini. Dan menyanyikan lagu mereka.. lagunya untuk sungmi-hyung-nya

" **Because it's you...**

 **Because it's you that i love like this..**

 **From the beginning that was only you..."**

Sungmin semakin terisak didekapan kyuhyun. Merasa bersyukur bahwa sampai saat ini mereka masih kuat menjalani cinta, yang menurut dunia ini salah. Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih merasakan tangisan sungmin semakin memilukan. Dia hanya bisa berdoa, meskipun bagi Tuhan sekalipun ini adalah dosa, dia ingin tetap berdoa. Tuhan Memberikan jalan terbaik agar mereka tetap bersama, selamanya.

"kita akan baik-baik saja. Kau dengar ming? Kita akan selalu baik-baik saja.

Kita kan menjalani semua ini. Bukankah kau berkata, kita saling mencintai saja cukup?"

"ya walaupun aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku sejak awal. Aku masih ingat kau menceritakan tentang cinta pertammu itu, si sunflowermu itu. Ck apa apaan itu? menyebalkan. tapi percayalah aku bahkan mulai mencintaimu sejak pertama mendengar namamu. Aku merasa namamu memang tercipta untuk bersanding dengan namaku. Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin. Tak ada yang lebih serasi dari nama kita."

Sungmin tersenyum dalam tangisannya. Merasa geli dengan gombalan kyuhyun yang basi menurutnya.

"hentikan kyu, hentikan kemanisanmu itu, sangat tak cocok dengan julukan evil magnae mu."

"Kau mengingat saat kita berjanji itu kan hyung?"

Sungmin tersenyum hangat "hmmm aku tak akan pernah , walaupun kau mengatakannya dimobil yang sedang mogok, tengah malam dan benar-benar tidak romantis cho kyuhyun"

Dan mereka tertawa bersama. Tertawa dengan hati penuh kebahagiaan. Tertawa, tenpa peduli hal berat apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti. Tertawa, tanpa peduli takdir telah merencanakan kisah yang pahit untuk mereka.

' _tidak kyu, kaulah orang itu. Karena kaulah aku mencintai seperti ini. Dari awal, kaulah orangnya. Kau adalah sunflowerku. Kau adalah bunga matahariku. Indah, mewarnai hidupku yang abu-abu ini. Aku mencintaimu, cho Kyuhyun.'_

 _..._

TBC

...

I'm back *nyengir*

Seneng banget dapet banyak semangat dari chingudeul. Gomawo.

Btw, kyuhyun banyak ngasih kode ya di thailand ahahah aku jadi baper. Chingudeul juga kah? Jahat banget dia doain begitu ya. Aku aminin aja deh wkwkwk

Semoga Sungmin oppa cepat sadar ya, dan balik ke kyuhyun :p

 **PumkinEvil137, orange girls, fitri, ovallea** thanks to you.

Please enjoy and keep love Kyumin.


	5. Chapter 5

' _tidak kyu, kaulah orang itu. Karena kaulah aku mencintai seperti ini. Dari awal, kaulah orangnya. Kau adalah sunflowerku. Kau adalah bunga matahariku. Indah, mewarnai hidupku yang abu-abu ini. Aku mencintaimu, cho Kyuhyun.'_

...

Mereka saling berpelukan tanpa peduli cibiran beberapa orang yang melihat. Mereka hanya menyalurkan kerinduan yang sudah sangat lama tertahan. Kerinduan hyung kepada dongsaengnya, kerinduan dongsaeng pada hyungnya.

"mian, joengmal mianhae baru sempat mengunjungimu sekarang" Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannnya pada sungmin sembari menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari matanya.

Kangin yang melihat adegan mengharukan di depannya hanya bisa tersenyum sendu. Lain halnya dengan Heechul yang masih tetap dengan muka datarnya.

"gwencana, hyung. Hyungdeul datang kesini saja aku sudah sangat bahagia. Gomawo, joengmal gomawo." Sungmin merasa terharu melihat ketiga hyungnya ada disini sekarang. Padahal sebelumnya dia merasa ada dinding tinggi yang tiba-tiba saja menghalangi hubungannya dengan hyungdeulnya. Namun dengan kedatangan mereka, sungmin merasa sangat tenang. Dia benar-benar merasa masih bagian dari Super Junior.

"kau sehat?" Heechul bertanya. Singkat. Namun tersirat nada kekhawatiran disana.

"lebih sehat setelah melihat hyungdeul" sungmin menjawab dengan senyuman manis, membuat heechul tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum juga.

"jika sedang berlibur, berkunjunglah ke dorm. Kita akan membuat pesta disana jika kau datang" Kangin bersuara

"ne hyung, aku akan berkunjung lain kali. Bukankah hyungdeul sedang sangat sibuk sekarang?"

"ya begitulah, kami semakin terkenal semenjak kau shinding eunhyuk donghae dan siwon pergi wamil"

"jadi, maksudmu heechul hyung, jika mereka tidak pergi wamil, kita tak akan terkenal?"

Semua tertawa mendengar candaan yang tidak terlucu itu sebenarnya. Tapi yang membuat sungmin bahagia, adalah hyungdeulnya yang ternyata masih menyayanginya, masih menganggapnya sebagai saudara di Super Junior. Setelah kejadian laknat itu, dia selalu menjaga jarak, tak ingin membuat memberdeul semakin kecewa padanya. Tpi, melihat bagaimana saat ini mereka masih teertawa bersama, berarti semua masih baik-baik saja. Ya, semoga.

"Setelah ini kami masih akan mengunjungi Donghae, jadi berbaik-baiklah disini. Jaga kesehatan. Arraseo?!" Leeteuk memberi wejangan sebelum ia pergi. Baginya membiarkan salah satu dongsaengnya pergi bukan hal mudah, terutama sungmin. Dia sungguh tak bermaksud meninggalkannya saat sungmin justru membutuhkannya. Dia hanya ingin berpikir, yang dilakukannya salah.

"bye sungmin. Setelah kembali kau tak boleh melupakan jurus aegyo mu" Suara heechul memutuskan lamunan leeteuk

Leeteuk dan heechul berjalan meninggalkan sungmin dan kangin yang sepertinya ingin berbicara berdua dengan sungmin.

"jaga kesehatan disini, jangan terlalumemikirkan yang tidak ada disini, kami baik-baik saja"

"nde hyung."

"bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

Sungmin keheranan, sebelumnya kanginhyungnya bahkan tak pernah minta apapun padanya.

"temuilah kyuhyun, dia kesepian."

"aku menemuinya saat ia konser, dan beberapa kali juga ia sempat berkunjung kesini. Tapi masih berkomunikasi, hyung."

Kangin tersenyum "Temuilah dia, sebagai kekasihnya."

Sungmin tertegun, kangin masih merestui mereka? Kangin masih mengakui hubungan mereka? Bahkan ia sendiri sudah tak ingin mengakuinya.

Kangin memeluk sungmin dan berbisik "yang saling mencintai tak seharusnya saling melepaskan" kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak pada sungmin dan berlalu pergi.

Sungmin merasa ingin menangis saat itu juga ketika melihat isi kotak itu. Dia tahu album ini. Dia sudah mendengar lagu-lagu kyuhyun. Dia sudah mendengarkannya, bagaimana luka hati kyuhyun yang cba ia tuangkan di albumnya ini.

" _Gomawo,kangin hyung_ "

...

"kenapa kau memposting foto kalian? Kau tak takut 'diserang' lagi?" Heechul tak tahan ingin bertanya pada leader nya ini.

Leeteuk terdiam. Tak ingin berdebat lebih jauh dengan heechul karena sudah dipastikan dia tak akan menang.

"aku tak pernah mengerti padamu, leeteuk. Kau sengaja membuat skandal seolah super junior memang sedang retak di dalam? Bahkan kyuhyun sering kesal padamu akhir akhir ini, kau tak menyadarinya?"

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "tak apa, asal mereka tak membenci sungmin dan kyuhyun lagi."

Heechul terdiam mendengar jawaban leeteuk. Baru kali ini dia tak bisa menimpali kata-kata leeteuk.

Kangin yang mendengar perdebatan mereka hanya terdiam. Banyak sekali yang dipikirkannya. Dia berharap semua kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi, tapi itu hanya khayalannya saja. Kenyataannya sekarang mereka harus menghadapinya, sebagai saudara, sebagai super junior. Dia hanya berharap, ELF akan terus ada disamping mereka.

...

"Hari ini kyuhyun pulang kan?" Yesung bertanya pada ryewook saat makanan yang mereka pesan datang.

"hmm, karena besok ia akan tampil pertama di musikalnya yang baru. Setelah itu baru kita latihan mempersiapkan konser kita di taiwan."

"ckck anak itu, apa ia tak lelah? Aku saja lelah melihat dia kesana-kemari."

Ryewook tersenyum miris. Bukan hanya yesung yang mengkhawatirkan magnae satu itu. Dia juga sangat khawatir. Dan dia tahu sungmin pasti lebih khawatir dari ini.

"kau masih jadi mata-mata kyuhyun untuk sungmin" yesung bertanya lagi

"ne, sungmin memintaku menjaganya."

"aku rindu padanya."

Ryewook tak jadi menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, merasa ambigu dengan kata-kata yesung. "siapa? Kyuhyun, atau sungmin?"

"keduanya. Aku rindu melihat mereka bersama"

Dan ryewook hanya bisa mengiyakan dalam hati. Dia juga merindukan kyumin bersama. Tidak seperti sekarang, saling menyakiti tanpa mereka sadari.

"hyung, apa kita harus membantu mereka?"

"mereka sudah dewasa, bisa menyelesaikan masalah sendiri"

Dan ryewook hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Dia sendiri tak tahu harus membantu apa.

...

"sudah lama kita tak kemari bersama ya?" Ryewook yang baru saja datang bersama yesung segera ikut bergabung duduk bersama hyungdeulnya yang lain.

"hmm sangat susah menemukan jadwal kita yang sama-sama kosong" kangin menggeser duduknya agar yesung bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka berjanji berkumpul setelah sekian lama tak bersama. Super junior sudah tak salam lagi seperti dulu, tapi mereka hanya ingin persaudaraan ini tetap terjalin. Dari arah dapur dorm mereka yang penuh kenangan ini leeteuk muncul sambil membawa beberapa minuman dan makanan.

"kau tak memasak semua ini kan hyung?" ryewook bertanya khawatir

"benar, jika kau yang memasaknya, maka aku aku akan memesan makanan saja."

Leeteuk baru saja akan melempar bantal sofa ke arah heechul saat kyuhyun muncul. "hai, kyu. Lama tak jumpa"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dingin dan segera duduk disamping ryewook. Tak menyadari uluran tangan leeteuk yang akan mengajaknya berpelukan. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

"ada apa mengajak berkunjung kesini?" kyuhyun bertanya masih dengan dinginnya

"Ya! Magnae! Sopan sekali kau bertanya seperti itu?!" heechul langsung saja melempar kacang yang sedang ia makan ke arah kyuhyun.

"maaf saja, aku sedang sangat sibuk. Hyungdeul tahu sendiri aku sekarang memegang jabatan tinggi sebagai visual super junior semenjaksiwon hyung pergi. Jadi aku benar-benar sibu sekarang." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan cuek dan malah mengambil kacang yang tadi kyuhyun lemparkan kemudian memakannya

Semua member hanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna maksud si magnae cho satu akhirnya kangin bangun dan menepuk punggung kyuhyun diikuti member lain.

Mereka bersyukur masih bisa bercanda dan tertawa seperti ini disaat satu persatu dari merkea harus pergi. Tahun ini menjadi tahun terberat untuk mereka. Mereka tahu Super Junior tak seperti dulu lagi.

"aku merindukan mereka"

Semua orang tahu siapa 'mereka' yang dimaksud ryewok

"aku juga, tapi mereka akan baik-baik saja,kita hanya perlu berdoa. Bukankah tahun depan juga kau harus pergi?" kangin menatap ryewook

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ya waktunya akan datang juga. Tidak seperti ryewook yang terlihat bersedih, kyuhyun justru ingin segera pergi. Ia lelah. Ia lelah seperti ini.

"kita semua sudah pergi, dan akan ada giliran kau dan kyuhyun yang pergi. Tapi, seperti sungmin shindong eunhyuk donghae dan siwon. Kami juga kan merindukan kalian nanti. Kalian hanya tinggal menjalankan tugas negara dengan baik kemudian kembali menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik." Leeteuk merangkul ryewook, berusaha menenangkan dngsaengnya yang sedang resah ini

Kyuhyun hanya berdecih dalam hati. _'jadi dia merindukan sungmin?'_ kemudian berdiri dan berniat masuk ke kamarnya, kamar kyuhyun dan sungmin dahulu.

"kau mau kemana kyu?" pertanyaan heechul menghentikan langkah kyuhyun

"melepas rindu dengan kamarku"

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri leeteuk, "selesaikan masalahmu dengannya,hyung"

Kemudian dia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"yesung benar, tak ada salahnya seorang kakak menemui adiknya lebih dulu" heechul menyusul yesung yang kemudian diikuti yang lain pergi ke dapur.

Leeteuk terdiam. Dia merasa bersalah, jika sungmin akan menerima dengan mudah kehadirannya lagi sebagai hyung. Dia tahu itu tak akan sama kejadiannya dengan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak akan semudah sungmin. Akhirnya dia beranjak, mengetuk pintu kamar kyuhyun dan masuk kedalamnya. Dilihatnya kyuhyun sedang mendengarkan musik dengan earphone nya.

"Hyung, ada apa?"

"bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Kau sudah masuk,hyung. Duduklah"

"aku.. merasa tak harus meminta maaf padamu." Leeteuk langsung berujar sesaat setelah dia duduk.

"kalau begitu berarti kau tak salah."

Leeteuk menghela napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan _'ini akan sulit'_ batinnya. "aku mengunjungi sungmin kemarin"

Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut, jadi segera ia melanjutkan "dia terlihat sehat, dan ya kami mengobrol banyak. Dia bercerita pengalamannya selama di camp. Kulihat ia aktif dalam bidang musik disana, dia memang bertalenta di dalam musik. Dia sangat mencintai musik."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa disadarinya, dia lega, sungminnya baik-baik saja.

"dia juga sangat mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun menatap leeteuk tak mengerti.

"maaf, kyuhyun-ah. Maaf meninggalkan sungmin saat ia membutuhkanku. maaf mengecewakanmu. Aku hanya bertindak sebagai leader yang harus melindungi grupnya dari masalah. Tapi aku malah melupakan posisiku sebagai hyung. Aku tahu setelah sungmin menikah semua tak akan sama lagi. Aku hanya terlalu kecewa pada sungmin saat itu, tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan sungmin juga. Itu pasti keputusan yang sangat berat baginya."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Leeteuk berpikir kyuhyun masih sulit menerimanya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi, memberi kyuhyun waktu untuk memikirkannya.

"gomawo hyung" leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu, menatap kyuhyun yang masih enggan menatapnya.

"gomawo sudah melindungi Super Junior. Dan gomawo sudah mengunjungi sungmin. Itu akan sangat berarti untuknya."

Leeteuk tersenyum dan berkata sebelum pergi. "temui sungmin, dia merindukanmu"

Sekarang kyuhyun hanya sendirian di kamarnya. Menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Hubungannya dengan sungmin,kenapa bisa serumit ini. Bahkan dia sendiri tak yakin apa nama hubungan mereka saat ini.

Tak lama, kyuhyun tersenyum.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, kyu. Aku tak peduli kekejaman seperti apa yang akan dunia lakukan pada kita. Aku tak tahu takdir apa yang akan datang untuk memisahkan kita. Bagiku, selama kau masih mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu. Itu cukup."_

Kenapa dia bisa melupakan hal itu. Kenapa dia bisa lupa ucapan sungmin saat itu. Bukankah semua sudah jelas, sungmin-nya masih mencintai dia. Mereka masih saling mencintai. Seharusnya tak ada yang harus ia takutkan. Meskipun takdir telah dengan kejamnya membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta tapi kemudian tak memberi pilihan selain perpisahan, seharusnya ia tak meragukan perasaan sungmin.

...

 _Maaf membuatmu sedih, maaf mengacuhkanmu saat kau datang ke konser kemarin. Aku hanya sedang ragu tentang hubungan kita._

 _Bahkan aku tak tahu apa nama hubungan ini. Tapi, itu tak penting bagiku. Kita saling mencintaikan? Jadi biarkan takdir melakukan apapun pada kita. Biarkan dunia mengerahkan segala daya upayanya untuk memisahkan kita._

 _Tak apa kita berpisah, tak apa kita berjauhan. Bukankah hati kita tetap menyatu?_

 _Aku tak akan berjanji kita akan selalu bersama sampai mati, aku tak bisa berjanji untuk selalu disampingmu. Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Menunggu takdir memberikan sedikit kelonggaran untuk dosa manis yang sedang kita rasakan ini. kita saling mencintai, itu cukup bagiku._

Sungmin membaca lagi surat yang ia terima beberapa hari lalu, saat ryewook datang berkunjung. Sungmin menangis, lagi. Tapi ini tangisan bahagianya. Kyuhyun masih dan akan selalu mencintainya, seperti juga perasaannya. Dia akan mengikuti alur cerita yang telah takdir tuliskan untuk mereka.

 _Tak apa kita berpisah, tak apa kita berjauhan. Bukankah hati kita tetap menyatu?_

Benar, tak apa mereka berpisah. Mereka akan kuat menjalani setiap kerinduan yang semakin meradang. Kyuhyun dan sungmin percaya. Cinta mereka seperti bunga matahari. Akan selalu berdiri tegak setiap kali matahari terbit. Bukankah matahari akan selalu terbit meskipun sebelumnya tenggelam saat hari senja? Mereka akan selalu berdiri tegak lagi sekalipun terjatuh berkali-kali. Jika kemudian mereka tak bisa bangun lagi, mereka akan terdiam sementara menunggu luka itu hilang. Untuk kemudian berdiri lagi.

"kau benar,kyu. Tak apa kita berpisah. Kita akan berdiri bersama lagi" sungmin tersenyum.

' _kau benar,min. Tak peduli sebanyak apa dunia memisahkan kita, hati kita tetap bersatu" Kyuhyun tersenyum_

 _..._

END

...

.

.

.

.\

Jadi temen temen, kalian tetap akan berdiri disamping super junior kan?

Kalian tetap akan berdiri dibelakang kyuhyun dan sungmin kan? :')

Jika pun tak akan di dunia ini yang percaya mereka lagi. Aku bakalan tetap menulis untuk kyumin. Gak peduli jika nantipun kyuhyun menikah. Ah, aku terlalu mencintai mereka :')

See you di kisah berikutnya. (sepertinya, gak lama lagi aku publish hehe)

 **Abilhikmah, ovallea, PumpkinEvil137** thanks to you


End file.
